Angel's Awakening
by KOS-MOS 4eva
Summary: This is my first fic! It is about KOSMOS awakening. Pairings:chaosXKOSMOS duh, of course!, MOMOXJr.,& ShionXAllen
1. First Scene: April Fools!

A/N: This is my first fic so be nice! This is my version of Xenosaga III. I've always wanted to write fanfictions! So I'm going to give this one my best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga. If I did, it would be all about chaos and KOS-MOS.

…….

Italized and in parentheses means thoughts

Just italized is on to another scene

…….

"Finally, the play will begin." Wilhelm walks towards the Compass of Order.

He sits at his desk and looks at it. "Two star-struck lovers are fated by destiny to meet and that moment, whether fate or coincidence, or me for that matter, will change their lives forever…heh."

_Onto the Durandal…_

"Hey, MOMO." chaos says.

"Have you seen Jr.?" MOMO asks with a hint of a twinkle in her eyes.

"Let me guess, you're planning another prank."

"No, I'm not." MOMO says innocently.

From behind her back, she slowly pulls a string and honey falls down from a bucket above chaos. Soon after, a horde of Pooh bears charged out from behind her and towards chaos.

chaos' eyes go wide and he starts running like hell. "I thought Jr. was the target!"

"April Fools!"

chaos continues to run around until he hears evil laughter in the background.

"Jr. you………PUNK!"

chaos starts running towards Jr. with a horde of Pooh bears following him.

"Aw, crap!" Jr. starts running towards the launch pad, but he trips over Alby.

"Noooooooo!" Jr. falls flat on his face.

"Hahaha, another one, thanks to Alby!"

chaos pets Alby with a smile on his face.

Jr. is hugged by chaos and the Pooh bears start attacking Jr. and chaos. MOMO starts to laugh and falls over crying.

Jr. quickly gets out of the bears hugs and runs to MOMO.

"MOMO, help me!" Jr. hides behind her from the Pooh bears.

"Oh, all right." She pulls out a bottle of honey from her bag and throws it away…except it hits Shion's chest.

The horde of Pooh bears catches the honey scent on Shion and cuddle around her chest.

"I'M SO SORRY!" MOMO keeps on bowing her head over and over.

MOMO runs to the to the bucket of honey and disappears. She comes back with a bucket full of water and quickly goes to Shion. She throws it on her and the honey on her chest washes away.

The Pooh bears are sad that there is no honey left and decide to go back to the Hundred Acre Woods.

"Glad that's over with." Shion says while walking to the launch pad.

"Wait, let me come with you!" MOMO runs to Shion.

chaos and Jr. walk towards them.

"We're coming too!"

The train heads towards the Dock Area.

"I think I'm going to check up on KOS-MOS." Shion starts to walk towards the Elsa.

"I'm coming, too." chaos runs towards Shion.

"Then I guess me and MOMO are just going to hang out by ourselves." MOMO holds Jr's arm and he blushes a bit.

"Okay, we'll meet at the bridge."

Shion and chaos walk towards the elevator and go to the hanger as Jr. and MOMO decide on where to go.

Shion opens the bed and KOS-MOS wakes up.

"You require assistance?" KOS-MOS says in her usually monotone voice.

"No, KOS-MOS, I just wanted to check up on you." Shion says. "It seems you're doing just fine."

"Yes, Shion. My internal core has been fully recharged and all of my equipment has been restocked. I am ready to eliminate enemy threats at any time."

"That's good then." Shion suddenly remembers something, something about meeting up with someone. She suddenly remembers. "You don't mind if I go check up on Allen, do you? I think he's on the Elsa's bar"

"No, KOS-MOS and I will just hang out here."

Shion walks towards the elevator.

_(That's rather odd…I wonder if he's got the hots for KOS-MOS?)_

She turns in the direction of the bar and heads on over. The door opens and sees Allen as she goes in.

_(I wonder if I kept him waiting long?)_

She walks on over and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hi, Allen, do you want go grab at the Ironman?"

"Uhh, yeah that would be great!" Allen says excitedly. (_Oh, wow! The Chief actually wants to get lunch with me! And here I thought I was being stood up again! YOOOWW!_)

Shion watches Allen as he starts dancing wildly around the room. "Allen, are you okay?"

He snaps back into reality.

"Just fine, Chief."

_Meanwhile with Jr. and MOMO………._

"Jr. why did you take me to the park?"

"To do this!"

He splashes water at MOMO.

"Oh, yeah! Take this!"

She splashes water back at him.

They continue their water-splashing contest until they're completely soaked.

"Holy crap...I don't think my jacket can get any wetter…" Jr. squeezes his jacket.

"Okay, but first this!"

She pulls out a balloon from her pocket and fills it with water.

Then she throws it at him and it hits his face.

"Now, I'm even more damn wet!"

"April Fools!"

"Here's a present for you!" He pulls out a small water gun and starts firing it at MOMO.

"April Fools this!"

"Hey, stop that!" She starts to giggle a little bit.

Jr. stops firing because his stomach grumbles, shaking the entire room. He scratches his head in embarrassment. "I'm a bit hungry. Wanna grab a bite to eat at the bar?"

"Sure!" MOMO shakes her head.

They head towards the Elsa.

_While with KOS-MOS and chaos………_

"KOS-MOS, do you know what April Fools is?"

"No." KOS-MOS slightly tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Well, here's an example." He holds out his hand.

KOS-MOS shakes it and she gets a bit shocked.

"April Fools!"

"What was that shock from?"

"It's this buzzer." He holds put his palm. "Here's an explanation on April Fools. It's a time where people get silly toys, like this buzzer, and prank people."

Out of the blue, she wraps her arms around him, embracing him in a deep hug. His face turns extremely red.

"What are you doing, KOS-MOS?"

"Well, Shion told me this is how you show thanks to "appreciate" people."

_(I need to remember to thank Shion for this.)_

"I'm starving, KOS-MOS. Want to go to the bar?"

"Affirmative."

He holds her hand and they walk towards the elevator.

While in the elevator, KOS-MOS asks a question.

"Is holding hands a sign of affection?"

"Yes."

"Then do you have affection towards me?"

He blushes and lets go of her hand.

"Um, heh, well…KOS-MOS need to get anything repaired?"

"I have recharged my system ten minutes ago. I believe I do not need to." She was going to ask him something else but for some reason, forgot.

They arrive at on the 1st floor and head towards the bar.

………..

A/N: Hope you like my first chapter! I think it has a lot of fluff don't you? So please R&R!


	2. Second Scene: An Alcoholic Adventure

A/N: Hah, my second chapter! This WILL be as great as my first one. YEAH RIGHT! **grabs a "normal" guy** I have a meatshield! If you kill him, you will go to jail for this!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places (but I wish I did)

………

An Alcohol Adventure

_Continues from the last chapter (OF COURSE)…_

KOS-MOS and chaos see MOMO and Jr. asleep from drinking a whole bottle of wine.

chaos sighs. "I guess they couldn't resist from drinking alcohol." He nods his head, trying to be smart. "I'll be right back." chaos runs out of the room.

KOS-MOS looks at them and says, " They must have affection towards each other." She sees them holding hands.

KOS-MOS lifts them up and puts them on the wall.

MOMO's head falls onto Jr's shoulder.

KOS-MOS goes pondering on with her own thoughts.

chaos returns with a blanket.

"This should keep them warm." He wraps the blanket around MOMO and Jr.

"Now then, want some lunch, KOS-MOS?" chaos smiles happily.

"No."

"Why?" chaos tilts his head in confusion.

"I don't eat food."

"Oh, I'm sorry… I…forgot, KOS-MOS." He hits himself lightly on the head. "Well then, I'll just eat by myself."

"I'll sit with you pretending to eat food." KOS-MOS sits herself down.

chaos sits next to her and orders some curry.

The robot brings out the food and oil for KOS-MOS.

"I did not order anything,"

"I figured you want something to drink." The robot goes into the kitchen.

KOS-MOS starts drinking her oil and she asks a question.

"What is this?" She holds up a small glass.

"It is called a shot." chaos takes the cup from her.

KOS-MOS suddenly orders a shot and pushes away her oil.

"KOS-MOS! What are you doing? You know it will short circuit you!"

"I want to know want it feels like to drink a "shot"." The robot brings a shot. KOS-MOS chugs it down in one gulp before chaos takes it from her and she collapses.

chaos catches her before she falls on the floor.

"KOS-MOS, KOS-MOS!" chaos shakes her viciously.

KOS-MOS reboots herself and gets up.

"Thank goodness!" chaos watches her for a second, as if she was going to fall again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She slaps his back with extreme force, almost to the point he could've been flying.

chaos winces in pain but goes back to his seat and slowly eats his curry, still worried about KOS-MOS.

After a couple of minutes, he finishes his curry and sees that KOS-MOS is "asleep" in her seat.

He runs out of the room again and comes back with another blanket.

He wraps it around her and says, "Sleep, tight…my sweet angel."

_Back to Shion and Allen…_

Shion and Allen are sitting at the Iron Man and Allen orders a big bottle of beer.

"Allen, what are you doing!" Shion puts her hands on her hips and stares at him.

"I'm just so HAPPY!" _(because I'm with you) _He blushes and orders a margarita (for Shion).

"ALLEN RIDGELEY! Why are you ordering a margarita too?"

"It's for you." Allen says calmly.

"WHAT!" Shion says it so loudly you can hear it around THE WORLD!

People stare at them.

Shion looks at them and sits herself down nervously.

"Ahem, I mean I haven't had alcohol in a while." She says calmly.

People slowly go back to their own business, convinced it was a lover's quarrel or something.

"So, then, why not now?" Allen smiles at her.

The waitress brings them their drinks.

Allen takes his drink and starts chugging it down.

"I don't know." Shion says backing off to drink it.

Allen grabs her waist tightly and makes her chug it down in one big gulp.

"Hey, barkeep! Another beer!"

The barkeep slides a beer across the counter to Allen.

Allen takes another HUGE gulp of his beer while waiting for the beer to reach him. He catches the beer.

The sober Shion starts to get up and leave, but the REALLY DRUNK Allen grabs her waist again and sets her down on his lap.

He quickly tightens his grip on her waist and opens the beer.

"Allen, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She tries to squirm out of his grip, but it is useless.

A bottle of beer flies to her mouth and Allen forces a defenseless Shion to chug half of the beer down.

Now Shion is drunk too! Jin walks into the Iron Man and sees what's happening to Shion.

Allen lets Shion go and she walks to her brother, clumsily.

"Hey, Jin what's **hiccup **up?" Shion falls over and Jin catches her.

Shion fell asleep. Jin put her down in a seat.

"Huh, I guess her "boyfriend" took her here." He glares at Allen, but Allen doesn't notice. Jin's eyes burn with anger towards Allen and then Jin goes into **SAMARAI MODE!**

Jin jumps up in the air and slices Allen's beer in half going down.

"Whoa, that was **hiccup** AWESOME! Do it again!" Allen starts jumping up and down like a little kid.

"MY PLEASURE!" Jin jumps up and almost slices off Allen's delicate parts. Allen steps back tripping over a chair and his head hits a table.

Allen is now unconscious and Jin sheathes his sword. Shion wakes up an hour later in her room with a big hangover.

"Aw crap, my head." Shion holds her head.

"I guess I'll go to the bar to get some medicine." She walks out her door and sees Jin on the wall.

"Jin?" Shion taps him.

"Oh, you're awake." Jin says quietly.

"Where's Allen?" Shion says in confusion.

"I left him at the bar."

"WHAT!" Shion screams in shock.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Shion brings out her new and improved M.W.S.

"There's no need to resort to violence." Jin says calmly.

Shion tries to hit Jin, but he blocks with his sword.

"Whoa, calm down." Jin blocks another attempted stab.

"Take this!" Shion powers up for her one of her attacks.

"Lily Rainfall!" A sign from her M.W.S appears and she touches it.

She puts it in her M.W.S (sorta like Spell Ray).

Then a big lily appears and she shoots two shots at it.

Then the lily explodes to a lot of petals with razors attached to it.

Jin blocks some of the attacks, but not all of them.

"Jin, you ASSHOLE!" The attack ends and Shion slouches down.

His arms, legs and face have scratches on them. His kimono has tears also, revealing too much about the beat-up samurai.

"I… was… just… kid…. ding." Jin collapses.

Shion runs to him and catches him. She sets him down on the floor.

"Jin, are you alright?" Shion has a worried tone in her voice.

He doesn't answer at all.

"Jin, Jin!" She starts crying her eyes out.

"I'm…okay." He gets up with the help of Shion.

"Ow, my head. I must still have a hangover." Shion holds her head with one arm and Jin in the other.

They walk to the bar very slowly.

"Shion? Jin?" chaos says in confusion.

"chaos, what are you doing here?" Shion sets Jin down in a booth.

"Just eating some lunch," chaos says helping Shion to a seat.

"Barkeep, some medicine for hangovers." The robot slides a greenish liquid over. Shion quickly swallows it and almost dies from the taste.

"It's…so…ugh!" Shion throws up a little.

MOMO, Jr., and KOS-MOS all slowly wake up from their alcohol adventure.

"Uhhhh, my head." MOMO and Jr. say in unison. They get the hangover medicine from Shion and get the same "medicine" from the trusty robot. They chug it down and quickly run over to the trashcan to throw up.

A red light starts beeping and an automated voice fills the room, "Warning. Warning. Red alert on the Durandal. Red alert."

"I guess there's trouble." Jr. rushes to the door. "**_Bloody_** good time…during a hangover…"

The team of five (not with Jin in the party) rush to the bridge to see what's going on.

…….

A/N: Yeah, another finished chapter! On the next chapter, there's going to be trouble so read on and find out (when I'm finished).


	3. Third Scene: Trouble on the Horizon

A/N: This chapter WILL HAVE **VIOLENCE AND BLOOD**! MAYBE MORE! Oh, I am also giving thanks to the people who gave me reviews! .

1. Ying Fa Xang-My first reviewer! I must thank you for taking an interest in my fic! Don't worry about the action…I'm getting to it! Just keep reading for me!

2. KOS-MOS rox-Yeah, seeing Jr. and MOMO hung over is funny! I hope I'll get to do more scenes like this in the future!

3. Rubedo Kukai Jr.-Thanks 4 being my beta reader and telling me what I need to edit!

4. summonershion69-Thanks for your support! I'll do my best to keep updating!

Disclaimer: I don't own **ANYTHING** in this story **AT ALL**!

……..

_Continues from the last chapter…_

**Trouble looming in the distance**

The party rushed to the bridge and see Yuriev with his soldiers taking everyone hostage.

"Yuriev, you bastard!" Jr. pulls out his guns and shoots the soldiers holding Mary and Shelley.

Blood spills on their clothes and the shiny floor.

"Little Master!" Mary says in her southern accent. She and Shelley run to them. "You're **_NOT_** supposed to spill blood on us!"

"Mary, we have no time for this!" Jr. tries to shoot Yuriev but a soldier jumps in the way.

The soldier tells Yuriev to run and then falls over dead.

"Soldiers, attack!" Yuriev sends a lot of soldiers towards them.

KOS-MOS uses her F-Scythe and chops their heads right off (ouch that sucks). MOMO covers her by shooting five arrows at the other soldiers.

"Mary! Shelley! Run to the Elsa! We'll cover you!"

They start running and Jr. uses Moonlit Serenade at the captain of the soldiers.

"Do…not…. let…. my… death…be…in…vain." The captain crashes into the window and into space.

The soldiers all yell and panic. "Captain!"

"After them you idiots!" Yuriev kicks one of the solder's dead bodies.

Jr. starts to spin his guns around and whips them out in front of him. "Hurry on to the ship, I'll hold them off!"

KOS-MOS puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I have a 99.999999 percent probability that you will be sucked in to space by the open window. We will have a better chance of surviving if I hold them off."

KOS-MOS pushes him towards the Elsa.

Shion steps onto the boarding platform and yells, "KOS-MOS, get on this ship right now!"

"I will be fine." KOS-MOS pulls out her F-GShot, a three-barreled chain machinegun, and starts firing like crazy.

Allen pulls Shion into the ship.

"No! Not again!" She slouches down crying.

Allen starts caressing her back. "Chief, she'll be all right…just remember, the last time she made it out okay."

"Why does she do this?" Shion says between her sobs.

"To protect us from harm." chaos walks up to them and gently places his hand on her shoulder. "I'm worried about her too, but she has put her mind into it and you how stubborn she can be."

Captain Matthews rises in his chair. "Tony!"

"I got it!" Tony starts up the Elsa.

"KOS-MOS." Shion looks out the window and sees her. Something was emerging from her back, something white and feathery. "Are those…angel wings?" Shion rubs her eyes in disbelief.

KOS-MOS puts all her power into her F-Gshot and fires.

All of the soldiers in front of her vanish.

KOS-MOS runs to catch up to the Elsa. She jumps and barely grabs on. She quickly pulls herself up and moves towards one of the hatches.

"Captain, the first hatch has been opened." Hammer looks to the screen.

"It's KOS-MOS!" Shion runs out of the room.

KOS-MOS walks to the elevator and is attacked by a Shion bear.

"Don't ever do that again, KOS-MOS!" Shion nags.

KOS-MOS ignores her and goes into the elevator, leaving her behind.

_(I wonder what's wrong with KOS-MOS…)_

KOS-MOS walks out of the elevator and is greeted by chaos.

"KOS-MOS, great job!" chaos hugs her very tightly.

KOS-MOS returns the hug.

Shion walks out of the elevator and sees them hugging.

_(I guess she wanted to see chaos)_

Shion goes to her room, quietly walking past them. She falls on her bed and thoughts build up in her head.

_(I have to ask KOS-MOS about those wings…) _She gets up off her bed and puts her face in her hands._ (I **know **I didn't install them or maybe it was my imagination) _

Shion walks out her room and sees KOS-MOS walking towards her.

"KOS-MOS, can I ask you something?"

"Affirmative."

"Do you have angel wings?"

"No. If you'll excuse me, I must go recuperate." She slowly walks away.

_(I guess it was my imagination or KOS-MOS could be lying)_

"I shouldn't say that." Shion turns around and sees MOMO.

"Say what?" MOMO asks.

"Nothing." Shion turns around and walks away.

"There is no nothing…there is **_definitely_** a something..." MOMO says evilly. She starts walking behind her slowly.

"Whatcha hiding?" MOMO asks slyly.

"It's none of your concern." Shion goes to the bridge to talk to Capt. Matthews.

"Capt. Matthews, where are we going to go now?" Capt. Matthews lowers his chair.

"To Second Miltia."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Representative Helmer about all these happenings and Yuriev." Jr. interrupts.

"Oh." She stays for a moment but then decides there's nothing to do here. She leaves the room. Allen watches her as she does.

_(Now's my chance to ask the Chief out!)_ He follows her and starts twiddling his fingers. _(Now or never…_)

Allen takes a big gulp and then shouts, "Hey. Chief!"

She turns around to see her co-worker approaching her. _(Is he going to ask me out?)_

"Chief, w.would…y..you …g…g..go **gulp**…oo.. out..w.. ehh..when..we …g.gg..get …t..to…. SECOND MILTIA!"

"Be a man, Allen. If you're going to say something, then say it. Don't beat around the bush…" Shion says angrily.

_(Oh no…rejection….Noooo!)_

"But since you FINALLY asked, I will go out with you. Don't go backing out on me, okay?"

"Uh….yes!" Allen starts doing a dance.

"Allen?"

"Sorry." Allen blushes. Shion goes to her room.

"I DID IT!" Allen starts jumping up and down.

_Let's see what's happening with chaos…._

"I wonder where KOS-MOS is?" chaos walks to her room. He opens the door and sees her opening her pod. "There you are!"

KOS-MOS stops entering and looks at chaos. "Do you require assistance?"

"Well, KOS-MOS, do you want to go out sometime?"

"Affirmative." KOS-MOS lies down in her pod and it slowly closes.

chaos puts his hand on it. "Goodnight, KOS-MOS."

chaos opens the door and two little blurs of pink and red fall down.

"Oww." MOMO and Jr, rub their head.

"So you two were eavesdropping again."

"No, we weren't!" MOMO says. "We were tracking a ladybug!"

"I guess it didn't go in here so we should get going!" Jr. says quickly. He and MOMO turn to leave.

"Hold it!" chaos grabs their collars. He drags them to the middle of the bridge.

"chaos…?" Capt. Matthews begins to say.

"Who agrees with that that these two should go on a date?" All eyes laid on Jr. and MOMO. They both blushed furiously and stood there, embarrassed. Hammer raises his hand slowly and the others follow suit.

"But…!" Jr. starts to say.

chaos grabs his shirt and looks into his crystalline sapphire eyes. They were glowing with an immense evil. "**Or else**..."

"Uh…okay…" Jr. squeaks.

Hammer starts looking on the screens and typing furiously. "Captain!"

"What!" Capt. Matthews slams his fist.

"Incoming beams! Closing in fast…two seconds to impact!"

"Tony, dodge it!"

A/N: Wahooooo! I'm done with my chapter! I'm figuring you guys are eager to know what happens. Well **_TOO_** bad! You'll need to keep reading along! I know. I'm evil.


	4. Fourth Scene: Hot Couples

A/N: My fourth chappie! **HOORAY FOR ME!** MUHAHAHAHAHA! You guys didn't think I could do this **_DID YOU_**? Well in your faces! So enjoy!

_Continues from the last chapter (why am I explaining this?)…._

**One Attack After Another**

The incoming beam flew at the Elsa and everyone's eyes went wide.

The Elsa's afterburners kicked in and the Elsa barely dodged the attack.

"Glad that's over!" Allen says, breathing again.

Hammer continues to type and scan. "It's not over yet! Three tracking missiles coming this way! Five seconds till impact!"

"Tony, don't just sit there! Do something you, moron!" Matthews yells.

Tony fires the beams and hits the missiles. He fires more beams and missiles at the black ship but it disappears.

"The enemy is gone!" Hammer and Allen start dancing like hobos on toads. Everyone else sighs in relief.

"I've gotta go check up on something." chaos heads out of the room.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Shion heads to her room. MOMO joins her.

"I need to give Second Miltia a call." Jr. goes to a computer and sends a message.

………

The secretary patches in a call to Helmer. "Helmer, incoming transmission."

"Put it on screen." Helmer turns his chair around and sees who it is.

"Oh, if it isn't the younger Kukai." Helmer says chuckling.

"I **_AM OLDER_** than Gaignun! Why can't you get that through that black ass you call a skull!" Jr. yells so loud you can hear it throughout the Elsa.

"My bad. I keep forgetting because I can barely see you on screen." Helmer laughs his head off.

"You **BASTARD**! I'm not short just not very tall!" Jr. pulls out his BLOOD 9 and aims it at the very fine china sitting on Helmer's desk.

"NO! You wouldn't dare!" Helmer slams his fist on his desk.

"I would if you keep going with the comments!" Jr. puts a **HUGE** grin on his face.

"Fine! I'll stop the comments for today! Just don't do it!" Helmer begs Jr. like a whining panda looking for bamboo sticks to eat.

"Okay. I won't do it." Jr. puts down his guns. Helmer wipes a sweat drop off his very **BALD** forehead.

"One more insult before this is over…your forehead is so big that it could be the cue ball to hit the other planets if God was playing pool…" Jr. keels over laughing.

"JR.!" Helmer starts screaming a variety of cuss words. His secretary rushes in and tries to calm him down.

"Okay, enough with the damn insults you stupid brat! What did you what to talk about in the first place!" Helmer tries to hold in his anger by making a fist.

Jr. hardens up and his voice becomes serious. "The Durandal was taken over by my "father," Yuriev."

Helmer spits out his water. "WHAT! How did this happen!"

"He overcame us with his own soldiers so we had to flee." Jr. scratches his head.

"Well, come visit me when you've arrived at Miltia. I'm pretty sure we'll need to discuss this privately." Helmer goes off the screen.

"That didn't go too well." Jr. goes out of the room and runs into MOMO.

Jr. scratches the back of his head. "Sorry MOMO! Wait…I thought you were going to take a…." MOMO falls on to his chest. _(She's sleepwalking?)_

Jr. carries her back to her room and puts MOMO on her bed._ (She's so cute when she's asleep) _He starts having mental images of MOMO… _(What the hell am I thinking!) _He runs out of the room and quickly heads to his. "Just need to calm down…yeah…" He starts pacing around, trying to empty his head. But soon, he winds up sleeping…on the floor.

_Let's see what chaos is doing…_

_(I hope KOS-MOS is all right) _chaos runs into a wall and falls down.

"Ow." chaos rubs his face. He heads down to KOS-MOS' room and finds out she's not there. _(If she's not here…then where could she be?) _He looks everywhere until he goes to the bridge. He finds her sitting down and looking out the window.

"KOS-MOS? Why are you here?" He walks towards her. She turns around and sees chaos.

"Isn't this what humans do when they want to be alone?" She goes back facing the horizon. chaos sits down next to her. Silence fills in the air. She suddenly puts her head on his shoulder, causing chaos to blush a little. He panics and starts inching away from her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, you just startled me. Sorry, I didn't mean to inch away. Here, you can put your head back on my shoulder." He points to his shoulder and KOS-MOS puts her head back on it again. He smiles and slowly wraps his arm around her.

Unfortunately, love was not in the air.

Matthews, Tony, and Hammer walk in drunk.

"Aww! Look at the lovebirds!" Tony and Hammer say in unison. "Going to do her good tonight?"

KOS-MOS stands up and pulls out her F-Scythe.

KOS-MOS starts walking towards them. "If you do not leave at this moment, then I will be forced to eliminate you for your vulgar and rude behavior." They run out of the room about to wet their pants. KOS-MOS puts up her F- Scythe.

"You know, you don't have to try and kill them…"

"They were disturbing the "moment" as humans have put it."

"Is that right?" chaos grabs KOS-MOS' hands and they start to dance.

"What are you doing?" KOS-MOS starts to trip over a bottle of champagne lying in the middle of the floor.

chaos catches KOS-MOS and falls over. She lands on him and his face turns red.

"KKK…KOS-MOS cccc…could you move?" KOS-MOS stands up and helps chaos get up.

"Hey, KOS-MOS, would you like champagne?" chaos holds up the bottle and starts to open it. KOS-MOS nods her head no.

"Why not?" chaos pops the lid off.

"Because it will short circuit my entire system." KOS-MOS heads to the door slowly.

"KOS-MOS, you drank a shot. Why not this?" chaos goes out of the room.

KOS-MOS sits down right next to the bottle and checks it.

chaos comes back holding two wine glasses. " Anyways I'll be here to catch you." KOS-MOS nods her head in agreement to drink the weird liquid. She starts to pour the wine into the glasses. chaos holds up his glass. KOS-MOS does the same strange gester.

"Cheers!" chaos hits KOS-MOS' glass gently. They both gulp down the wine.

_Let 's see if things heat up with Shion and Allen…_

Shion wakes up from her nap and walks out of her room. She heads to Allen's room and knocks. The door flies open and a drowsy guy in boxers answers. " Allen, what are you doing!" Shion starts covering her eyes. Allen snaps back into reality and soars back into his room. He comes back dressed in a T-shirt and baggy pants.

Allen scratches his head. "Sorry about that." Shion starts blushing. _(I've never ever seen Allen not wearing his Vector suit) _" Shion, are you okay?" Allen waves his hand in her face.

She starts stammering like crazy. "YY…Yeah. It's just you never wear other clothes besides the Vector uniform.

"Oh, this? I wore this kind of stuff before I joined Vector." Allen looks at his shirt. "You know, I still wear normal clothes, Chief…on off days anyways" Allen goes back into his room.

Shion follows him. "No, you don't have to." She folds her arms across her chest. "Could you drop the Chief thing? You don't need it anymore since I quit Vector." She sits on his bed. "Wow, it's soft." She falls onto the bed.

_(Now to make my move!) _Allen walks over to Shion and sits next to her. "Hey, uhhhh… Shion would you like to be…my…girlfriend?" Shion doesn't notice him say a thing. _(Noooooo! I'm rejected!)_

"Allen, did you say something?" Shion starts wondering what he said earlier.

"No. It's nothing important. Chief, oh I mean Shion could you leave?" Allen shows Shion to the door. " Allen, is something on your…" Allen pushes Shion outside of his room before she finishes her answer.

"Allen! Open up!" Shion starts banging on the door. She finally gives up and leaves.


	5. Fifth Scene: Angry Sugar Rush

A/N: I made it to my next chappie! Sorry, this is late…but I've been flooded with homework and then Thanksgiving is coming……. So here it is…your turkey! Enjoy! Oh and I sorta forgot a disclaimer on the last one! Forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't need to keep telling you this do I? I DON'T OWN THE GAME!

XXXXXXXX

Shion walks to her room and sits on the bed. She sighs and stares at the ceiling. "Guess I messed that up….. Damn…. but I can't let that bother me!" She suddenly jumps up and heads to the bar.

She takes a seat next to Jin who is drinking Grand Covbee wine. She looks at him. "Oh, hey Jin…. feeling better from the battle we had?"

"Yea…I'm fine." He stares at her strangely.

Shion decides not to order anything after all and gets up to leave. Jin stops her. "What's with you, Shion? Usually you're more out to get me or is something the matter?" Jin puts his hand on her shoulder but Shion pushes it away.

"Leave me alone, Jin…I don't need sympathy from you so go away and get drunk alone." She leaves.

Jin sighs and holds his head. "She really **is** in a bad mood. I probably shouldn't bother her or maybe I should…though if I go with the former, she will most likely attack me and I'll have my bones broken…don't know if my old age can take it." Jin stops drinking and starts walking to the bridge, staggering because of his drunkenness.

"Maybe I should play some HaKox to relax myself." Shion heads to the arcade game and starts playing it.

An hour later, Shion slams her fist on the game. "Damn, you stupid game! How dare you accuse me of dying!" Shion kicks the game trying to let out some anger. Then she storms to her room.

_Maybe we should see how KOS-MOS and chaos are doing…_

The floor is covered in wine.

"KOS-MOS, where are you going?" chaos grabs her hands and they start dancing.

"I was going to check up on Shion and then go to my pod." KOS-MOS smiles happily. "I had a great time with you, chaos."

"Wow, this is the first time I've actually seen you smile like this." chaos twirls KOS-MOS around and embraces her.

KOS-MOS suddenly pushes him away and holds a hand to her chest. "Sorry...my internal systems started to malfunction when you wrapped your arms around me, embracing me in a hug to show affection towards me…"

chaos chuckles and grabs her hand. "You never know…it could just be your true feelings." He tries to twirl her again but she doesn't follow through.

"Feelings……what are they?" She stares at the ground and then sits back down.

"They are……like ummmm……… I don't know how to explain them. It's kind of hard to...I'm sorry." chaos starts to leave.

KOS-MOS runs to catch up with him. "Wait…where are you going?" She stumbles a bit and falls into chaos' arms.

"Whoa… take it easy." He has a concerned look on his face.

"Thank you…but…Yes, I'm fine." They decide to head to the bar after a heated conversation on which was the place with the most fun.

They see Matthews, Tony, and Hammer cheering like no other with beer bottles.

"It seems like they haven't gotten tired of partying yet...I should've known." He stares at KOS-MOS and then opens the door. "C'mon. Let's leave so we don't disturb them." chaos inches to the door and KOS-MOS follows him very closely.

"I'm sorry...but my internal power source seems to lack in power at the moment. I must go to my pod to recharge." KOS-MOS goes into the elevator and heads down to the basement.

"Wait, KOS-MOS!" chaos tries to stop her but the elevator has already gone. He presses the button to go down and waits.

_(Does…does she hate me?) _chaos stands there contemplating about the things that had happened between them. _(I guess I should give her some time to recharge…… or…maybe I…I should go after her……I don't know which…)_

"What am I thinking?! Of course I should go after her! I lo….. okay…..a bit too much feelings there." chaos shakes his head and then goes off to see KOS-MOS.

_Well…now we are starting with Ziggy and Juli right now……_

Ziggy bumps into Juli in the bar.

"Well, hello Jan." Juli sits down and orders the lunch special. "How are you?"

"Hello, Subcommittee Member Juli Mizrahi." Ziggy sits next to her and orders oil. "I'm fine, thank you."

"You don't need to call me Subcommittee Member. It's just a title anyways. Just call me Juli." Juli orders a smoothie.

"Jan….how come you're….." Juli gets interrupted by Zaza the droid waiter.

"I'm sorry sir. We have seemed to run out of oil." Zaza apologizes.

"WHAT THE HELL!! THIS IS A BLASTED CRUISER! YOU HAVE TO HAVE OIL!!! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN'T!!!" Ziggy slams his fist on the table and breaks it.

"Sorry, our oil reserves are strictly for us and the ship." Zaza tries to change Ziggy's mind.

"You selfish piece of metal!" Ziggy retorts.

Zaza attempts to calm Ziggy down. "Sir, you are being a disturbance! Keep your voice down and your hands on the lady!"

"There is no one here! It is just me and Juli here and also you!" Ziggy punches Zaza's head off. "And how dare you say I am that kind of man?"

"Sir, no need to resort to violence!" Zaza grabs his head and puts it back on.

"You're making me resort to violence, you tin can!" Ziggy is about to punch him again but Juli stops him.

"Jan, you obviously don't know how to argue do you?" Juli pushes him to the side and starts complaining to Zaza.

"Okay, ma'am…if that's what you want." Zaza goes into the kitchen.

"Juli, how did you do that?" Ziggy sits back down.

"It's a secret." Juli laughs.

"Well here's the waiter and look at your delicious meal." Ziggy points to the waiter.


	6. Sixth Scene: Angry Sugar Rush part 2

AN: A….a part of chappie 5 got cut off sob. So I'll continue from there and then start on chappie 6. Oh, and I'm testing out a new font. Hope you like my new chappie!! Oh, and since this new font is already italic, the thoughts will be underlined now! .

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga…but I wish I really did!

XXXXXXXX

Here's MOMO and Jr…

Jr. wakes up. "Huh… I'm on the floor? How did I wind up down here?" Jr. stands up and scratches his head.

"Man, that felt comfortable, maybe I should sleep on the floor more…" Jr. grins.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Who is…?" A pink blur sweeps past Jr. and knocks him down.

"HIIIIIIIII JR.!!!!!!!!" MOMO bounces around everywhere.

"MOMO? What the hell are you doing?!" Jr. tries to catch her but fails.

"Nothing…" MOMO grabs Jr.'s guns and does a triple flip. She starts going bullet crazy and makes holes in the wall that spells MOMO was here.

"MOMO, you're going to destroy my room!" Jr. grabs his extra guns, lying on the table and shoots at MOMO. She dodges, but it hits the guns out of her hands.

MOMO gasps and jumps on him.

"MOMO, c…could you g…get o…off of me…?" Jr. blushes and tries but still fails to get her off.

(Wait could she have… found my secret candy stash? I thought I hid it and had a code no one could crack…) Jr. manages to get her off and runs to the bar.

"**JR**.!!!!! **COME BACK**!" MOMO chases after him.

Jr. goes to the back of the counter and presses a button. An elevator pops up and he jumps on to turn a lever. A button appears and he presses it.

The elevator starts and arrives to a big metal room with a nice cold breeze. Jr. sees his gargantuan candy pile.

Then he looks to the left and sees a very very small dent. "Wow, it only looks like she ate one or two pieces… wait, don't tell me found my favorite candy!" Jr. runs to the other side of the mountain of candy. He sees his display case of his special candy empty.

"Damn, not my…" Jr. gets tackled from behind.

"Found ya!" MOMO hugs him real tightly.

"MOMO, could you please get off…of me?" Jr. blushes. She gets off of him and plops onto the floor. Jr. sits in his thinking mode. (Hm…The only way to get her back to normal is the bubblegum spray and within that bubblegum spray is an antidote for hyperness! Thank you old geezer!)

Jr. jolts up and rushes to the pile of candy. He dives in and swims to the middle.

"Jr.! Where didya go?!" MOMO looks around.

Jr. pops out of the pile and aims the bottle at MOMO. "Sayonara, baby!"

MOMO turns around and sees the liquid flying towards her. She dodges with a backflip.

(Damn, this is not going to be easy since she's in her in a hyper state!) Jr. picks up a lollipop.

"MOMO, look what I have!" Jr. waves it around.

MOMO sees it and rushes towards it. Jr. waits for his chance and then sprays her.

MOMO pauses for a moment before looking around confused. "Huh, what happened?"

"You ate my airhead!" Jr. starts sucking on a lollipop to calm his anger.

"Who's an airhead?" MOMO licks her lips. "I ate a person?!" MOMO starts screaming real loud and high pitched.

"MOMO! STOP! You didn't eat a person! It's a candy." Jr. winces.

MOMO stops real fast. "A candy? Then why is it called an airhead?" MOMO eyes a jolly rancher and looks at Jr. after.

"Jr… can I have a jolly rancher?"

"Sure! I have plenty! Help yourself!"

MOMO unwraps a jolly rancher and plops it in her mouth.

"Hmm…delicious!" MOMO smiles.

"I don't know, but it's a super powered airhead that the old geezer invented that only I can handle!" Jr. sucks the lollipop real hard, making him look like a fish.

"Really? I ate it I don't remember eating it or getting here." MOMO sucks on the jolly rancher.

"Well, let's go upstairs." Jr. holds out his elbow and MOMO grabs it. They head upstairs.

The intercom turns on. "Hey ya you stowaways, we're going to arrive at Second Miltia in ten minutes so you guys should be heading up to the bridge."

A/N: Well, how was that for a fifth chappie! Was that good or what! Time to start on my sixth chappie!


	7. Seventh Scene: Heroes Have to Work Too

AN: Finally, on 6th chappie! Hooray for mekins!! . I just hope my chappie doesn't get cut off again. -. - That would bring down my Christmas cheer! Of course you readers wouldn't mind if I didn't update for a while… right?

Disclaimer: YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW THIS! I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF ANYMORE BECAUSE THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING!

Thanks: I give thanks to…

1. Ying Fa Xang

2. summonershion69

3. KOS-MOS rox

4. Rubedo Kukai Jr.

5. Oblivion882

6. SapphireDemon

7. ChaoticKosMos

You guys are great! .

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone hears the announcement and heads to the bridge.

"Okay, everyone is here except for Matthews and he made the announcement!" Shion crosses her arms.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT HERE?!!!" Matthews lowers his chair.

"Oh, uh…well I didn't see you since you're so high up in that stupid chair!" Shion turns away.

Matthews grunts. (Damn, she's bitchy today. Is she P.M.Sing or something?)

Allen looks at her in amazement. (Damn, it's my fault she is so angry…I should probably apologize as soon as possible…)

"If you just gathered us here to do nothing, I'm leaving!" Shion walks out of the door in a fluster.

Allen follows her for awhile until he finally gets the courage to apologize. "Ch…err…Shion, I'm…"

Shion stops him in mid-sentence. "Are you here to slam another door in my face or what?" She turns around, leaving Allen there with his mouth hung open.

He sighs and wanders around the ship in self-despair. He doesn't even notice when he runs into Jr. and MOMO.

Jr. laughs. "Dang, Allen! We saw the whole thing! Man, you got burned so bad!"

MOMO stomps on his foot.

"Owww! What was that for, MOMO?"

MOMO grabs his hand and leads him out of hearing distance from Allen.

"I'm sorry Jr., but…there is **NO** reason to laugh in his face when he just got pushed away by Shion!" MOMO whispers in his ear.

They walk back to Allen but he disappeared.

"Guess we should give him some time alone to think about things..." MOMO and Jr. decide to head to the bridge to see if there was anyone to talk to there.

They see Allen on the bridge hiding behind the mechanism of Matthews' chair.

"Allen… I'm sorry about your relationship with Shion being in flames." MOMO says worriedly.

"It's okay, MOMO…I…I think it's time to…give up on her…" Allen looks at the ground.

"Give up on her?!" Jr. stomps over to Allen.

"You heard me right Jr." Allen still stares at the ground.

Jr. grabs Allen's shirt lifts him up from the chair and the ground. "Look, Allen! How long have you have liked her?! You can't just give up on her just because she is bitching right now! You coward!" Jr. throws Allen into a wall.

Allen gets up. "Jr. you don't…"

Jr. punches him in the face. "Be a damn man already!" Jr. almost punches him in the face again but MOMO grabs his arm.

"Jr…I think that's enough."

Matthews interrupts them. "We've arrived at Second Miltia! Now hurry up and get out because there's a Seraphim contest in a couple of minutes!" He gets Hammer and Tony to push the team outside.

"Good! Looks like I'll still be able to watch the show!" Matthews goes back on his chair and starts drinking some beer while turning on the U.M.N. network to watch the Seraphim Sisters on the concert channel.

chaos takes a look around. "Wow! It's been a while since we were here last!"

"Hey, MOMO…" Jr. scratches his head to search for the words he wants to say. "I'm, uh…sorry for being an idiot to Allen..."

She looks up at him and smiles brightly. "It's okay!"

"Well… I guess we can split up for a while since Helmer is probably busy. I'm sure we have enough time." chaos holds out his arm to KOS-MOS.

KOS-MOS just stares at it with a blank expression. "Why are you holding out your arm?"

"It's because I want to be your escort, KOS-MOS." chaos smiles at her.

KOS- MOS grabs his arm and they walk towards Moby Dick.

"Sounds like a plan! But, it's a good idea of getting some lunch first! I'm tired of eating that crap Tony and Hammer make!" Jr. grabs MOMO's hand and goes along with chaos and KOS-MOS.

Everyone else follows except Allen. He heads back inside the Elsa. (Should I get the Ch…Shion?)

He walks up to Shion's door. He's about to knock when he hears sniffs coming towards the door.

(Oh, shit! I gotta hide!) Allen hides behind the nearby boxes.

The door opens and Shion walks out slowly.

"Nobody bothered to come get me…" Shion turns on her communicator thingy.

A hologram of Jin appears.

"Jin, where are you guys?" Shion looks at the background. (The Moby Dick? They went to lunch and left me here…)

"Hey Shion, come down to the Moby Dick!" Jin starts digging into his curry.

"Jin! Where are your manners?!" Shion puts her hand on her hip.

"You are not the boss of me! I'm older then you!" Jin wipes his face with a napkin.

"Well, I'm coming over; just have Boss make me a curry special." Shion turns off her communicator thingy.

Shion sighs. "Older brothers…" Shion heads up the stairs and out the door.

Allen sneakily follows her. (Wait…if she notices I'm not there she'll be suspicious! Damn…got to get there quick!)

Allen takes a back way and beats her there. "Hey, Boss quick a Saturday special!"

Boss makes it and hands it to Allen.

Allen chugs part of it down like a barbarian.

Shion comes in and walks up the steps. "Hey Boss!"

She looks at the tables and sees Ziggy, Juli, Jin, and Allen at one table and KOS-MOS, chaos, MOMO, and Jr. at another. So she sits down by herself.

Boss comes out with her order and sets it down.

"Hey, Shion! You don't mind if I sit here? I'm sure you don't." Boss sits himself down.

"I could always use some company. Shion starts eating curry real ladylike.

"So, how are you and Jin getting along?" Boss gets back up and heads to the counter and makes a drink.

"Oh, well…we're still fighting like always." Boss hands her a drink and sits back down.

"I see! Still at it, huh?" Boss starts laughing.

"Umm…Boss, I don't really drink." Shion pushes the glass and goes back to eating her curry.

"Come on! You really need to relax!" Boss pushes it back to her.

Shion stares at it and then sighs in defeat. "…fine. If you insist, Boss." She takes a sip of it.

"Wow! This is good! What is it?" Shion takes another sip and finishes her curry.

"A strawberry daiquiri with extra strawberries. Nothing special." (And a little bit of something else…) Boss grins.

"Boss, some more curry! Jr. slams his fork down.

"Coming right up!" Boss gets up and heads into the kitchen.

"Jr! Are you really that hungry?" MOMO pushes away her plate.

"Of course! This stuff is soo damn good!" Jr. licks his lips.

Boss comes back out and sets down the plate.

"Here's the bill!" Boss sets that down also.

Jr. rummages through his pockets and comes up empty. "Um, guys…I don't have any money to pay for it…do you guys?" Jr. continues to gorge on the curry and starts choking. Quickly, he grabs a cup and gulps down the water.

"Jr…you shouldn't talk with your mouth full…" MOMO says worriedly. "What if you choke to death?"

"I'll be fine, MOMO! You don't have to worry about me!" Jr. grins.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation; but, Jr…how can you **NOT **have the money…I mean, you **are **the head of the Kukai Foundation!!! I thought you'd be loaded!" Allen says while frantically searching his pockets to find any money. He found none.

"Gaignun thinks I would spend it on guns!" Jr. finishes his curry and takes a huge gulp of his drink..

(Good measures, Gaignun…) chaos thinks to himself. (He really is **that** obsessed with old fashioned relics of the past…)

Everyone else (except Ziggy and KOS-MOS since they're android/cyborg and they really don't have any pockets) searches their pockets and wallets, still no money found.

"Did anyone find some money? I coulda sworn I had some before we left the Elsa…" Jr. scratches his head.

"I don't have any…" MOMO says sadly.

"No." chaos crosses his arms together.

"Nothing." Jin starts to tap his shoulder, an old habit because of his old age.

The same response for everyone else.

A fiery background suddenly ignites behind Boss. "So…you guys can't pay me, eh?" He stomps into his kitchen angrily. Boss returns with some outfits in hand. "Then, you guys are going to work for me!!!"

He hands everyone different work garments. "Here are your work clothes!"

Everyone stares at them in confusion.

"So…we have to work off our bill, but I've never worked at a restaurant before… " MOMO holds up her waitress outfit.

"I'm going to teach you how to do things right here!" Boss grunts.

She goes into the restroom and quickly changes. She walks out admiring her outfit. "This maid look looks so great! Right, Jr.?"

"Ye…yea!" Jr. starts blushing. (Damn…that outfit is sooo hot!)

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey conversation, but I'm guessing from these clothes, I'm the janitor." Jin goes into the restroom and changes. He comes back out. "So, how does it look?"

"Just great." She tries to keep a straight face. (He looks like a senile old man at a retirement home! I can't hold it in…) Shion let's out a quiet giggle. "Well, on to my outfit I guess..." Shion holds up her weird looking outfit.

"It's a welcoming outfit!" Boss laughs.

"Awesome…" She goes into the restroom and changes. She comes back out. "I don't look weird, do I?" She twirls around.

"No, you look great!" Allen starts to drool.

Shion pays no attention to him.

(She's still mad at me…man! I'm hopeless…) Allen droops down and sits at a booth looking out the window.

MOMO walks over to him. "Shion still not talking to you? Well, maybe working will keep your mind off her so come on!" MOMO pulls him up.

"Thanks for your encouragement…"

"Stop dilly-dallying! We're going to have customers soon!" Boss shoves them near the restroom.

Everyone else changes and gets ready.

"But I still haven't learned how to work at a restaurant!" MOMO frantically says to Boss.

"The same applies to me as well." KOS-MOS says monotonously in her maid outfit.

"Well…you wait tables by walking up to the table and ask for what drinks they want. After bringing them their drinks, you ask if they want appetizers. You write it down then you ask for their order. Once they've finished eating, if they want dessert, tell me and I'll make it as well as give them their bill afterwards." Boss turns the sign to open.

A crowd of customers start to walk to the Moby Dick.

"Get ready! We have customers!" Jr. says.

A/N: Eager to find out what happens? Well too bad! You are going to have to wait (I know waiting sucks). I will try to update ASAP. So you guys don't form shudder a mob and try and kill me. Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS! Oh, and since it's the giving season please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
